


Secret Santa Gift

by NathanaelPmCleary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanaelPmCleary/pseuds/NathanaelPmCleary
Summary: Enjoy your gift James, and there are no dead dogs like you asked. ~Secret Santa
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: SHIP WARS Secret Santa 2020





	Secret Santa Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyitsjames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsjames/gifts).



> Enjoy your gift James, and there are no dead dogs like you asked. ~Secret Santa

Teddy walked the halls, he didn’t have a class this hour and was on patrol, he walked down a more unlit corridor. He watched the stagnant air drift dust particles around the hall, before noticing in the landing dust shoe prints that came to a halt near a door facing him. Either someone was walking and broomed away or someone was standing there.  
  
“Hello. Your footprints have given you away.” He said in a soft, but tone proving that he was sure of the other's presence, he waited, changing the weight from his right to his left and back while waiting for the other to show themselves.  
  
James had snuck out of class less than ten minutes ago and was planning on setting pranks with Fred Weasly II, but had just been caught by the Hufflepuff Head Boy again, causing him to silently curse to himself, before yanking off the cloak. It glittered and glistened at the light reflected and refracted off of it and onto the surrounding walls  
  
“James Potter, this is the seventh time I’ve caught you skipping class. What do you have to say for yourself?” He was authoritative and made James feel bad for skipping class, but still really wanted to go meet Fred. Teddy was done with James sneaking out, and that he would always catch him.  
  
“I’m sorry Mr. Lupin, I’ll go back to class now.” He spoke softly and annoyed, but would have argued if he didn’t know better than to talk back to the Hufflepuff Head Boy, and he turned to leave, stepping evenly in a nervous, childish manner  
  
Teddy could tell he felt bad, and he didn’t want to write him up if he did go right to class and stayed there. “James? Do you mind if I walk you to class?” He spoke in such a different tone, it made James want to say no.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t mind.” He folded up his cloak and took a few steps back towards Professor Binns class, he’d rather go back to class and not lose any more house points. After all, he was being escorted to class by his godbrother, and that was bad enough already.  
  
Teddy nodded and followed as an escort for the other. “So why are you skipping class again?” The last time he’d skipped class it was to blow up the potions class so that the Gryffindor class didn’t have the class that day because he forgot to do his homework. “No reason...” Teddy wrapped an arm around James’ shoulder. “If you say so.”  
  
James would never say it out loud, but he did like Teddy. He knew it wasn’t uncommon to like a distant member of your family like that, but he’d never brought it up to his parents, even the thought of doing so made him feel like he didn’t deserve to even be their son.   
  
It started as if glancing at him outside of class, just to see him. Then it turned into wanting to sit closer to their table. And he wouldn’t tell anyone, but he did prefer it when Teddy kept his hair turquoise, it just looked nice on him.   
  
Recently it was him sneaking out a bit more just to get caught by the older. He’d memorized his route just to make sure Teddy was the one to catch him every time. He’d avoid the other prefects and Head students as much as possible just to be caught by Teddy.  
  
James nearly had a heart attack as Teddy’s arm rested around his shoulder, he felt like he was floating, talking was the furthest thing in his mind right now. He just wanted to get back to class and forget about this, so he walked a bit quicker. And Teddy’s hand fell, though he matched his speed, unfortunately.  
  
“So, how have you been doing?” Teddy asked, slipping a hand into his breast pocket and pulling out a gold and brass pocket-watch that belonged to his dad, and clicked it open, reading the time. 6:26, it was their 3rd hour.  
  
“Good…” And more silence, James wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore, though hid it well, and Teddy dropped the watch back into his pocket, though the long-chain laid over the lip of his pocket and down his uniform, along with his hands that fell to his sides.  
  
“Oh, so how's the first year going?” Teddy questioned as they rounded a corner and began up the first set of stairs following James’s lead. Realizing that this will be a conversation he sighed and looked at him,” Are you going to follow me all the way back to Professor Binns class?”.  
  
Teddy nodded and motioned him to answer his question as he was still very curious as to how the year was going for his god sibling, as they were in separate houses and even grades, but it was his job as a family member to make sure James was safe and protected as long as he was able to.  
  
“It’s fine. I just think Professor Binns is so annoying. The books he uses are very old and have entire pages missing. Like can’t they update anything here?” James mumbled the lie, it was true he didn’t like the books but that wasn’t exactly it; though Teddy rolled his eyes. Most first-years hated his class, those who didn’t were recognized by the staff and prefects.  
  
“Oh… His class is amazing, you are just used to living in the muggle world.” He said as they walked further up the staircase, looking at the others intrigued as to why he really hated the class and what he was sneaking out to do.  
  
James was wondering what he should tell Fred, just ‘Yeah, I got caught by Teddy Lupin again.’ ‘Why didn’t you use the map?’ ‘Oh just because I wanted to be caught by him because I have a crush on him, no reason.’ Of course not.  
  
“Hey, James?” Teddy asked, which snapped James out of his train of thought. “Hmm?” He voiced and looked at the other while walking. “Nevermind.”  
  
The pair kept walking up the stairs before emerging onto the fourth floor and turning to head to the classroom. Walking in time as the only sound of a murmured tick passed the hall in a soft echo.  
  
As they walked, James slowed down and let Teddy walk at a more even speed. Though hated being accompanied, his crush was the one accompanying him so that made it all the better.  
  
“What are your hobbies?” Teddy asked, he didn’t really enjoy the extreme silence. An was drumming his fingers quietly along his legs in the oversized cloak that aimlessly whipped back and forth with each step.  
  
James was thinking of the other colors that would look good for his hair, pink was one that was high on the list, and was too distracted to realize he had said something to Teddy, but froze when Teddy grabbed at his shoulder, though missed an his hand, slid down his cloak, tugging at it with his fingers.  
  
“Did you just say your hobby is crushing on me?” Teddy asked, he wasn’t sure if he’d heard him clearly and wanted him to repeat himself, pulling back his hands, seeing the rips in James’ uniform from his nails, noting to repair it before he entered the History of Magic.  
  
James turned tomato red and bolted up the hall and into one of the hidden corridors he’d seen on the Marauder’s Map during his first month at the school. Nearly tripping over his feet as he turned into the hall where one of his dad’s “trusted short-cuts” was. He watched the tapestry that led down two floors and made the quick decision not to flee to another section of the castle.  
  
The corridor was covered by a battered painting of the giant squid in the Great Lake. He ripped it open like he pulled it off its hinges, climbed inside, and watched the painting close softly against the wall, and wasn’t closed completely just enough to see through dusty brown light that ate at the frame of the canvas, forcing itself through the jagged ridges that lined the gap between the wall and the artwork.  
  
Teddy barely had any time to react and followed suit, though lost him when he turned the corner. He looked around moving the tapestry and took a strong guess that James hadn’t fled to another portion of the castle. He dropped it looking for anywhere else that the younger man could have hidden.  
  
James stood in the empty hall and nearly cried, he just wanted to get back to class and forget this ever happened. Though he knew that was impossible, and watched the blue-haired boy look around the room through the crack.  
  
“James? James?” Teddy asked, looking around trying to find the younger. “James?” He was concerned about why he hid but was now certain that James did in fact have a crush on him.  
  
He finally decided to step out of the small room behind the painting. He watched Teddy look at him comfortingly, and clearly knew that James had been completely serious with him.  
  
“Yes?” Teddy looked at him, listening to James’ soft voice clearly he was upset and wasn’t going to talk anymore. “We don’t have to talk about it. Can't we just get you to class?”  
  
James nodded, and the pair headed back up the small corridor and walked down the hall, Teddy drew his wand, and stopped James, before casting a simple spell to fix his clothes. “Reparo.”  
  
“I’m sorry for tearing at your uniform, I hope that fixes it,” Teddy said as they made it to the classroom, and he repocketed his wand, looking at James.  
  
“I should probably get back into class then, bye Teddy.” He said while slowly opening the door and peering in, seeing if the teacher knew he was missing, his best guess was not.  
  
“Alright, but fix your uniform before you go back in, Binns doesn’t like when you aren’t wearing your uniform properly.” Teddy himself corrected his outfit before waiting for James to walk back into class.  
  
James nodded and straightened his tie before turning his head back into class. “Hey James,” And he looked at Teddy waiting for what he was going to say next.  
  
“I like you too.” Hearing that caused James to do a double-take and nearly fell over. Though when he regained himself, Teddy was already walking away.  
  
He bolted at him, knocking him down onto the floor. “Really?” He asked, needing to know the answer.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
James kissed him, and Teddy kissed back. James tasted Teddy’s vanilla chapstick on his lips, which he didn’t even know he was wearing.  
  
Teddy slowly pushed him off,” You should probably get to class before Professor Binns notices.”   
  
James nodded and helped Teddy up before hurrying back to the door and waving goodbye. Then slipped into class, wondering what this meant, he kissed his godbrother just now.  
  
Teddy continued his rounds around the castle grounds, wondering the same. What would his parents have said, after all, they knew the Potter’s well, and he just kissed his god sibling?  
  
Later that day before dinner, James caught up with Teddy in the courtyard, and they talked about things other than what happened in their 3rd hour.  
  
“Dinner is starting, we should probably hurry off.” The pair walked to the entrance of the hall looking at the tables lined with their peers and hurried to find a seat.  
  
“So what were you doing with Edward Lupin? Do you like him?” Another 1st year Gryffindor asked, to which James kicked them under the table hard, telling them to shut up.


End file.
